Turn Me On
by redamiB6147
Summary: A Human song gets stuck in Sideswipes processor. He deicdes to share it with hsi brother which leads to realizations of love. SideswipexRatchetxSunstreake r


_A/N: Hey guys. This song, Turn Me On By Niki Manaj ftDavid Guetta, got me thinking. About Ratchet. And possibly the twins. No, scratch that possibly, defiantly the LAMBO twins. Ratchet Lambo Twins is one of my favorite parings involing Ratchet and the Lambo Twins. 3_

_Been in a bad place lately, and needed to write something non-angsty. Read nad Review please? Let me know ho I did. I kinda feel like I rushed the whole Ratchet thing, but I just got so excited~_

_Song Lyrics Copied from a website. i forgot which. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but hte idea behidn this. And almost all of hte emotions. Frag im in a mood._

* * *

"_Doctor, doctor, need you bad, hold me babe_

_Doctor, doctor, where ya at? Give me something_

_I need your love, I need your love, I need your loving_

_You got that kind of medicine that keeps me going_

_My body needs a hero, come and save me_

_Something tells me you know how to save me_

_I've been feeling real low, oh I need you_

_Come and rescue me…."_

"For the love of Primus, can you cut that out! You've been playing that human slag for a week straight! I'm sick of it!"

"Always a spoilsport, Sunshine."

"What did I tell you about calling me that?!"

A candy apple red Autobot was slammed into the wall by a Sunshine yellow Autobot that looked almost exactly like him. The two tussled in their room, their larger charging pad groaning in protest as it took the added weight of the two brothers. Scuffs on the yellow Autobots paint was what broke up the friendly fight.

"Man, you scuffed up my paint! It took me orns to get it to shine like that!" the yellow Autobot grumbled, pulling out a buffing cloth and swiping at the red paint streaks. The red Autobot laughed, leaning against the wall as his fans kicked into gear, trying to cool off his over heating systems.

"Man, im BORED." The red Autobot said, and the yellow 'bot paused in his buffing, his optics narrowing into heated slits as he tried to glare a hole through his brother.

"Then go do something productive, bit brain." He growled, turning his attention back towards his arm as he reveled in the quiet. The red 'bot sighed, his optics falling shut as he tried to think of ways to kill his boredom. He let his brother enjoy the silence before he smirked slightly as he turned the song back on, starting where he had been rudely interrupted.

"_Make me come alive, come on and turn me on_

_Touch me, save my life, come on and turn me on_

_I'm too young to die come on and turn me on_

_Turn me on, turn me on, turn me on…."_

"SIDESWIPE!" the yellow'bot said, turning on his brother, letting the cloth drop harmlessly to the floor. Sideswipe ducked, rolling away from the threat with millennia of practice. The yellow bot followed him, moving almost as fast as his twin.

"Wait! I got an idea!" Sideswipe said, holding up his hands in surrender. The yellow bot pinned him, his eyes narrowed in quiet interest, his engine growling to show his displeasure.

"Wanna prank somebot?" Sideswipe asked, and the yellow bot's engine ripped out a air shaking growl, vibrating through his frame and into his brothers.

"Is that a no?" Sideswipe squeaked, shaking off the feeling of the growling engine above him.

"I want NOTHING to do with your glitched plans, slagger." He said, moving off of his brother and walking towards the berth, sitting on it and picking up the abused buffing cloth.

"Oh, please help me, Sunstreaker! Pranks are so much better when you help!" Sideswipe asked, aware that he was groveling in front of his twin and hoping the fact he was on his knees and not touching his brothers paint job would be taken into consideration.

"I won't be bored anymore." He added as an afterthought, his optics locked onto his twins with hope. Sunstreaker sighed, pausing in his buffing again as his optics dimmed in thought.

"What is your plan this time?" he asked, sub spacing the cloth and turning towards Sideswipe, who was still on his knees in front of him.

"Hatchet." Sideswipe, his optics gaining that maniacal glint they get when a rather good prank was being cooked up. Sunstreaker waited for more of the plan to unfold.

The Plan was delayed for a few joors as another attack on a human energy plant took up most of the Autobots time. A skeletal crew was left to defend the base while the main fighters, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker included, were flown out to the area by Skyfire.

Repairs were the most brutal time of any mechs life. Ratchet, Chief Medical Officer of the Autobot force, had the bedside manner of a psychopath. The more he swore and threw things, the more he cared about the patient he was giving a talking down to. The Twins were his favorite target. They frequented his medbay more times than any of the other Autobots combined. So was the hazard of being a frontline fighter.

So when Sunstreaker dragged a staggering and _missing-an-arm_ brother of his into the medbay, Ratchet directed them over towards two berths, his favorite weapon of choice, a weighted wrench from Cybertron, clutched firmly in his right hand as his optics narrowed in fury at the state the two were in.

"What did you to do, find the largest Decepticon Gestalt and ask him nicely to rip you two to pieces?!" he started as he worked furiously to patch the leaking holes in the brother's chassis. He was working on Sideswipe's chassis when a garbled song made itself apparent as Ratchet's fingers slipped slightly inside of Sideswipe's chestpalte._"Boy you make it,_

_make it right my temperature is super high_

_If I scream if I cry_

_It's only cause I feel alive_

_My body needs a hero_

_Come and save me_

_Something tells me you know how to save me."_

Ratchet jerked his hands out of Sideswipe's chest, his optics widening in surprise as his fans kicked on to try to cool off his overheating systems. He glanced around, trying ot figure out if Jazz was awake. He wa the one who normally accidentally kicked on his radio. Ratchet glanced down at the t mech lying quietly on the table, his radio still serenading him.

"_You've got my life in the palm of your hands_

_Come save me now, I know you can_

_D-D-D-D-Don't let me die young_

_I just want you to father my young_

_I just want you to be my doctor_

_We can get cracking, chiropractor_

_i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i I know you can save me and make me feel alive__Make me come alive, come on and turn me on"_

Ratchet turned off the radio, wiping his hands on a large pink spattered cloth as he sighed, shaking his head at the red warrior covered in fresh welding marks on his body. He turned away, dimming the lights in the bay and setting alarms for when any of his patients onlined. He shut the door to his office, sitting behind the desk and allowing himself to doze off.

Ratchet came online quickly as an alarm went off, noting that one of his patients was awake. He sighed, getting out of his office chair and shaking out the stiffness in his joints as he walked out to the bay, brightening the lights with a wave of his hand. He crossed his arms, happy he still had his wrench. Sideswipe turned his head, his normal, crooked grin almost offsetting Ratchet angry tirade.

Almost.

**CLANG**! A wrench made full contact with the red twin's helm, rebounding off of his thick cranium and hitting his brother in between the eyes. Sunstreaker came online with a growl of his engine, searching for the threat. He cringed as he saw Ratchet looming over the both of them.

"DO EITHER OF YOU TWO PIT SPAWNED FRAGGERS KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK YOU TO MOVE FROM THE BRINK OF THE MATRIX?!" His bellows woke all of the other patients, who decided to pretend to go back to recharge to keep the CMO's anger away from themselves. They wanted as little new pain as they could get, and Ratchet was scary accurate with his tools. Especially with his wrench. Which was clutched tightly in his right hand again.

The Lambo twins shook their heads fearfully, their optics locked into Ratchet's hand. Or moreso the Wrench clutched in his hand.

"I SWEAR TO PRIMUS EVERYTIME YOU TWO END UP IN MY MEDBAY EVERYTHING I HAVE SET UP GOES TO SLAG! DO YOU LIKE BEING IN HERE? DO YOU LIKE PUTTING ME THROUGH THIS? DO YOU LIKE GETTING SLAGGED once a joor? If so, _ill gladly do it for you_, _and then reformat you both into a toaster and a Geo Metro_." With each sentence thrown at the twins, Ratchet took a step closer to them. The last sentence was hissed into their auto receptors, Ratchet's optics blazing slits that almost lit the twins frames on fire from the anger and the pain.

"Now, _get out of my medbay_! " Ratchet said, and he turned away from them, walking towards his office and slamming it behind him, not even bothering to wait and see if the twins stayed or left. They fled, running down the halls and past bewildered Autobots to their shared quarters, locking the door behind them as they collapsed onto their berth.

"Man, he sounded so fragged! I think we got off light!" Sideswipe said, rubbing at his helm, there was a decent sized dent in the thick metal of his cranium, but he wasn't too worried about it. Sunstreaker nodded, his optics locked onto the blank TV screen that they had hooked up in their room to play games and watch movies on. That was one of the great things about Earth culture, the entertainment.

"Did you hear him say 'do you like putting me through this?' What do you think he meant by that?" Sideswipe asked. Sunstreaker glanced at his brother, his face trying to figure out why he ended up with the dumb brother.

"Figure it out, Sides." He said, and Sunstreaker got up and left the room, leaving his red twin to try to figure out what Ratchet the Hatchet meant.

There was a party the next shift, almost everyone was able to come except the mechs stuck on monitor duty or stuck in the medbay on bed rest. Sideswipe was chatting with a few of the other bots, grinning and laughing at something Bluestreak said. Sunstreaker was sitting in the corner, a half cube of energon sitting half forgotten in front of him. He was alone; he didn't really have the same personable personality as his brother. He was known as the almost Decepticon psychopath. Mechs tended to stay away from him.

"'Ello." Said a tipsy mech, sitting next to him. Sunstreaker actually gaped as Ratchet turned out to be the mech that was beside him, watching the festivities as more and more mechs started to dance to the beats that Jazz had set up, fast beats to offset the weary mood of everyone in the base. Sunstreaker returned to watching the festivities, trying ot ignore the mech beside him as Ratchet drank more and more High Grade.

"What brings you to these parts?" Ratchet asked Sunstreaker a little while later. Sunstreaker shrugged, swirling the Energon in his cube around a little bit as Sideswipe started to make his way over here.

"That's not te answer I was looking for." Ratchet said, and Sunstreaker jumped as he felt Ratchet bodily move into his field of vision right as Sideswipe showed up with two cubes of High Grade.

"Hey there Ratchet, Sunny." He said, and he slid the cubes onto the table, sitting on the other side of Ratchet as he reached across him to grab one of the cubes. Ratchet blinked as Sideswipe's arm slid across his body, warm and slightly ticklish to the medic. He turned towards the red bot, optics narrowing in concentration.

"Was that….?" He asked, his sentence trailing off. Sideswipe grinned, leaning in again as Sunstreaker moved closer too, intent on getting in on the action. Sunstreaker's engine growled, vibrations moving from his frame into the ambulance's.

"Whatever you want it to be, Doctor." Sideswipe said, and he winked, the song playing again from the medbay. Ratchet's eyes narrowed as he all but leapt at the red bot, Sunstreaker coming up behind the two of them and running his warm hands over the ambulance's frame, tweaking points on the medic that caused quite a reaction.

"Maybe….we should relocate." Sideswipe all but moaned, his optics hazy with need. The other two nodded, following the red bot to the Twins quarters, which opened up and the three fell on the now overcrowded berth. Sunstreaker was on top, his engine running harder and causing vibrations to rung through his frame and into Ratchets. Ratchet moaned as the sensations overpowered his already hazy sensors from the High Grade. Sideswipe wiggled his fingers, which were deep in the ambulance's exposed hip seam.

The song,('_that slagging song that started EVERYTHING_' _Sunstreaker growled ot himself_) was playing softly in the background as fans kicked into overdrive as overloads were gathering, optics sparking and warnings popping in the three mech's HUD.

"_Touch me, save my life, come on and turn me on_

_Im too young to die come on and turn me on."_

The three mechs overloaded one after another, falling into recharge in a warm pile on the overloaded berth.

Ratchet was the first awake the next morning with a pounding headache. He groaned, wondering why he was so much heavier then when he went to bed. He blinked his optics, static filling them slightly as the sign of a good overload. He froze as he realized that he was so heavy because someone was ONTOP of him. He panicked, flailing around and knocking into someone underneath him too. He searched his firewalls, sighing as he realized that he was safe, unbounded.

"Mornin." Said a static filled voice that he recognized as Sideswipe's. He turned hsi head, his body limp as he nodded slightly to the red mech he was sprawled on top of. Sunstreaker moved over slightly, grumbling to himself as Ratchet made to sit up.

"Where you going, Ratch?" Sideswipe asked, and Ratchet sat up quickly, intent on getting the slag out of the Twins quarters before anyone noticed him missing.

"Away. Out. Back to work." He said, and he sighed, rubbing a hand over weary optics. He had recharged as well as he did when he slept with the twins in a long time. He missed the feeling of sleeping besides someone. He missed the feeling of actual decent recharge. For a medic, he didn't take his own advice very often. He got up, his limbs limber and not protesting movement. He stretched, ignoring the yellow and red streaks of paint that covered his normally white and present paint. He moved towards the door, but before he could make his escape a warm strong hand gripped his wrist, pulling him away from his escape.

"What are you slaggers up to?" Ratchet growled, his head pounding from the abuse. Sideswipe was sitting in front of him, his optics fearful.

"We don't take many lovers, Ratch. Why are you running out on us?" he asked. Ratchet looked towards his arms, seeing the golden yellow hand wrapped around his wrist loosening its grip slightly. He followed the arm to the mech's chest, optics meeting Sunstreaker's own. He flinched when he saw the raw pain and slight glimmer of hope in those baby blue optics

"I gotta get to work."

"Heard that one too many times. What's the real reason Ratchet?" Sunstreaker asked, releasing Ratchets wrist and hugging his arms tight to his chassis. Ratchet had never had a mech look that sad in front of him besides Wheeljack, and he didn't quite know what to say. Wheeljack was another matter entirely, he had know the mech his whole life. These are the Twin Terrors, known and feared through all of the Cybertronians, Decepticons and Autobots alike. And they were sitting here, asking him to spill his guts to them. Hah. Funny. Who was the one who had to clean their spilled guts not even a few human days ago?

"I cannot get involved with patients." He said, his voice crackly with emotion. Sunstreaker snarled, leaping at Ratchet and pinning him to the berth. Sideswipe made a startled noise of protest and moved to try to wrestle his brother off the stunned medic but he just hovered as Sunstreaker made no move to injure the CMO.

"That's a load of Slag and you know it." Sunstreaker said, and Ratchets optics narrowed as he wiggled underneath the yellow Lamborghini, huffing through his vents angrily.

"You want to know the truth? Fine. I cannot afford to lose anyone else. Ive seen too many good mechs die, mechs whom I care about. I don't want to go through that pain again." The ambulance said, and Sunstreaker seemed to flow off of the bot, sitting beside him as he closed his optics, leaning his head back against the wall behind him.

"Go. Get out, Ratchet." Sunstreaker said, and Ratchet stood up, anger overriding the headache as he pulled his wrench out of his subspace. Sideswipe cringed, but Sunstreaker didn't move. Ratchet moved towards the golden bot, whacking him upside the head with it, knocking Sunstreaker off the berth.

"What the frag was that for?!" Sunstreaker leapt to his feet, towering over Ratchet with his few extra inches of height on the smaller, stockier bot.

"To try to beat some sense into that thick helm of yours." He said, and he kissed Sunstreaker full on the lips, pressing his body into the kiss. Sunstreaker responded instantly, hands flowing over the scuffed paint of the bot below him.

"I think my dear, I don't give a frag what i just said. I'm tired of being alone." Ratchet whispered over Sunstreaker's lips, his optics half lidded. Sideswipe made a noise of need, and he was waved over by Ratchet, who's headache had lessened with the realization that he was getting into a world of hurt when, not if, one of the twins ended up in his medbay again, bleeding and slagged, hanging onto life by a wire. Or even when he would lose one of them, either in his bay or on the field….

But the happiness that filled his spark when he realized that he would come to recharge with the two mechs he cared about the most, overloading and holding them close and hearing their secrets whispered into his audios late at night, and fritzing Prowl's CPU when he hears the latest rumor in the rumor mill that flew so fragging fast around the Ark, made the outlook so much brighter. He smiled as the threesome made its way to the berth, collapsing down onto it and they degraded from conversation into interfacing, and then back into recharge.

A knock on the door awoke Ratchet, who was very comfortable amongst the twins. He was the one on top this time, though, so he carefully disentangled himself from the tins and made his way over to the door, walking as quietly as he could.

"Yeah?" he asked as the door opened, wincing against the brighter lights outside. Prowl was standing outside, his doorwings twitching as he tried to understand what Ratchet was doing in the twins rooms with streaks of the twins colors on his body. Prowl's face froze, his whole body becoming rigid as smoke started drifting from his crainum, and Ratchet sighed, a slight smile on his face as he shut the door behind him, radioing for Jazz or whoever was off duty and closest to the twins quarters to help drag Prowl to the medbay. He glanced at the twins quarters as Jazz showed up with Ironhide, both of them quirking an optic ridge at the state of Ratchet, who only smirked and pointed at Prowl.

"Totally worth it."


End file.
